1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for detecting subsurface mineral bodies and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method for determining a set of surface locations lying along a predetermined line of survey beneath which there is a relatively high probability of existing subsurface mineral bodies exhibiting relatively high density and relatively low magnetic susceptibility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The acquisition and use of magnetic and gravitational field intensities at selected locations along predetermined line of surveys via gravimeter and magnetometer devices are well known in the geophysical arts. See, M. B. Dobrin, Introduction to Geophysical Prospecting, McGraw-Hill Book Company, Inc., New York, 1952; C. A. Heiland, Geophysical Exploration, Prentice-Hall Book Company, New York, 1946; J. J. Jakosky, Exploration Geophysics, Trija Publishing Company, Los Angeles, 1950; L. L. Nettleton, Geophysical Prospecting for Oil, McGraw-Hill Book Company, Inc., New York, 1940; L. L. Nettleton, "Elementary Gravity and Magnetics For Geologists and Seismologists", Society of Exploration Geophysicists, Monograph Number 1, Tulsa, Oklahoma, 1971. However, it has been generally believed in the past that subsurface mineral bodies exhibiting relatively high density and relatively low magnetic susceptibility, such as fluorite deposits in sedimentary rock regions, cannot be detected directly by analysis of the magnetic and gravitational field intensities obtained via the gravimeter and magnetometer surveys. See, e.g., Manas Veeraburas, "Fluorite Resources in Thailand", American Association of Petroleum Geologists Bulletin, Vol. 58, No. 7, July 1974.